Peace: A Totally Inaccurate Sailor Moon Fanfic
by Peace Juli
Summary: This is a hilarious story about a girl moving to Japan. It was meant to be serious, but I got in a silly mood after the first few paragraphs. There are a BUNCH of inside jokes, which I'll try to clear up at the top of each chapter. But on the whole, if
1. Beginning of a Stupid Fanfic…

Facts to know…  
1) The writer has a cat named Silka Sky because her fur is like silk and her eyes are like the sky.  
2) Brenton is from one of the other stories. Peace: Generation P. And Reyna is based on Yuwiana from that story.  
3) The writer has a friend named AJ (::cough:: Sarah ::cough:: ) and Natalie (::cough:: Nicole ::cough:: )  
4) Don't ask…I'm just strange that way. I wasn't in a spelling and grammer mood when I wrote this either, so...sorry...I'm lazy!! ^-^;;;;

Ok…on with the story!!!

Part 1: Beginning of a Stupid Fanfic…

Reyna bounced softly on her bed. She looked behind her to the History book and binder she had put on her pillow and hour earlier. She rolled her eyes as if telling the book to close and her homework to be finished on its own. She could not believe that she already had homework. She was not even sure why she had to go to school here for a few days. She took a deep breath. Into her nose creeped a sweet, raspberry-type smell. No one in her family knew where it had come from, but it filled the bathroom and Reyna's room, which were adjacent to each other. She closed her eyes and took another deep whiff of the surrounding air.

When she opened her eyes, the room was dark. She tried to move her legs, but she found that she could not. She looked out the window to her right. A bright light from the full moon shone onto her. She forced her legs open, but before she could, she heard a small meow. She tried to look back. On top of her legs was one of her cats. This one was a small Siamese blue point. She had white fur that became gray when it reached her muzzle. Her ears, paws, and tail were all the same beautiful gray. Her eyes were a beautiful ocean green, and her fur felt like velvet.

"Velvet Sea," Reyna said, addressing the cat, "what are you doing? Get off me." The cat just gave her a sweet smile and laid her head back down. "You don't want me to leave, do you?" Reyna said. She smiled and laid her head onto the bed. She looked back at the moon and sighed.

As Reyna lay quietly sleeping on her bed, the light from the moon shined on her, framing her head and shoulders. The light seeped into her and seemed to fill her with brightness. A tear slowly fell from Reyna's eye and down her cheek.

The next day, Reyna woke up at 10:30 AM. She slowly got up and got dressed. She looked around at the boxes packed into her room. Tomorrow would be the first time she had ever crossed an ocean on an airplane. She would be moving to Japan as an exchange student for a year minimum. Today was the day of good-byes. She was happy to be leaving, but she would miss her family. She would also be saying goodbye to her friends Sarah and Nicole. She sighed and went to the bathroom.

Later, she sat down at a table in Burger Prince. Across from her sat Sarah, a medium height girl with long brown hair. Sarah's eyes seemed to want to leak tears. Next to Reyna sat Nicole, a red-head with blue eyes. They talked for a long while. Finally, it was time for Reyna to go home. Sarah gave Reyna a letter before they parted. She told Reyna not to open it until she got on the plane. Reyna smiled, thanked her, and hugged her friends.

The next day, she picked up her carryon bag and took a deep breath. She looked back and waved to her parents and sister. Then, she headed up the ramp to her flight. She slowly sat in her seat on the plane. She was about to get out her carryon bag, but she stopped herself. She laid back into her seat and closed her eyes. Visions began to come to her. She did not realize it then, but she soon would.

She arrived in Japan safely and got comfortable in her apartment. She began unpacking with the help of the school representative, Brenton Mikage. He had light brown hair that fell in his face and ice blue eyes. Reyna had not paid much attention to him because she was nervous. After they had unpacked a bit, Brenton told her that they needed to go over to the school. He said that she should meet her teachers and a few students. They rode over in complete silence. They walked into the large school and Reyna saw that many people were there. It was orientation night at Mugen. Brenton put a hand on her back and pushed her forward.

"Time for going to homeroom," he said in English. Reyna looked back at him and smiled. Behind him she saw someone and stopped. Brenton did not expect this and tripped.

"John Anderson?" Reyna said. This was a boy from her home school. He was a young man slightly shorter than Reyna. He had brown hair that he had obviously bleached. She looked down at Brenton. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, bending down to help him up.

"Attacking people already I see," John said from behind her. She turned around quickly, causing Brenton to fall back down.

"Go away. Wait. What are you doing here?" Reyna said.

"I'm the other exchange student they picked. Or didn't you hear?"

"No, I didn't. Get away from me," Reyna said loudly.

"Fine," John replied, walking away. Reyna turned around and realized Brenton was back on the ground. She helped him up and apologized. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to homeroom. After visiting her homeroom and classes (and not paying attention to anything), Reyna was told by Brenton that it was time to go into the auditorium. Reyna sighed. She sat on a bench and looked out over all the people. Brenton smiled and sat next to her. Her shoulder-lenth, dark brown hair fell into her face.

"What's wrong?" Brenton asked.

"Nothing. I'm just really tired," Reyna replied. She lifted her head, moved her hair behind her ears, and smiled. She looked across the room again. Her eyes stopped on a young girl with short purple hair. She was leaning against a large column, as if waiting for someone. Reyna had a sense of déjà vu and remembered seeing this vision on the plane. Reyna stood up and slowly walked over to the girl. Brenton looked at her strangely and followed her. Reyna came up to the girl and stared at her. The girl noticed this and sadly looked down at her feet. Reyna smiled and held out her hand. The girl looked at it, smiled, and began reaching a hand out to shake Reyna's. Brenton saw this and quickly grabbed Reyna away.

"Come on. We must go into the auditorium now," he said.

"But…" Reyna started.

"Now," Brenton said, grabbing Reyna's hand and pulling her away. Soon, they had seats in the auditorium. The principle came on stage and began to speak.

"Welcome to Mugen School. You have been…" he began. Reyna yawned. "And now, here is Michiru Kaiou and Haruka Tenou playing violin and piano."

Two young students came onstage. The first was a young lady with teal colored hair. She had a dress on that was a beautiful green and was very elegant. The second was a young man with golden hair. He had a white tuxedo on. Brenton looked at Reyna and laughed to himself. Reyna was mesmerized by the whole performance.

"They're really something, aren't they?" Brenton said.

"Yeah," Reyna responded.

"Two very talented young ladies," Brenton said, smiling mischievously. It took a second to sink in, but soon Reyna stopped, very confused.

"What?" She asked. Brenton laughed. "But that boy…"

"They are both girls," Brenton said. Reyna blushed. "Don't worry. You aren't the first to think that." He giggled a little and blushed. A surprised look came over Reyna's face. She looked over Brenton and realized he was cute. By now, the concert was over. Brenton slowly got up and stretched. Agirl with light brown hair came up behind Brenton and hugged him.

"Let go of me," Brenton said. She did so, but put her weight onto his shoulder.

"You're actually being cool today, Brenton. Showing this girl around and all," the girl said.

"It's my job," Brenton said. Reyna looked from Brenton to the girl and back to Brenton. Who was this girl?

"I still think I should have gotten this job," the girl said, leaning more onto Brenton's shoulder.

"Get off me. Please!" Brenton said. He looked down at Reyna. "Reyna, this is my twin sister, Aya." Reyna smiled and got up. She held out her hand. Aya smiled and shook it. "I guess I should get you home, Reyna."

"Yeah. I'm tired," Reyna said.

"Come on," Brenton said, heading out. As Reyna left, she looked up at the stage. There, she could see Michiru, Haruka, the purple-haired girl from earlier, and another dark figure. She glared for a few seconds before being pulled out by Brenton.

"Do you feel it?" Haruka asked. "The wind is blowing roughly."

"And the sea is being carried in it," Michiru added.

"Golly, you two. That's such an old line. Can't you be creative?" the purple haired girl said.

"Who writes this junk?" the person in shadows said. Haruka's face began getting red with anger. "I mean…it doesn't even stick to any part of the series. This stuff stinks."

"Would you stick to the script already?" Haruka yelled.

"They're right, you know? We look kind of stupid saying all those cryptic things. And poor little Hotaru can't say much of anything. It just doesn't fit," Michiru stated.

"Yeah. What am I supposed to say?" the purple haired girl said. "Death is floating in the breeze?"

"Just stick to the lines," Haruka said.

"Do you think we're getting paid enough for this?" the shadowed figure asked.

"No way," Michiru, Hotaru, and the shadowed figure said together. Haruka flopped.

"Come on, guys. We'll stick to the script…for Haruka, okay?" Michiru said.

"Fine," Hotaru said.

"Sure," the shadowed figure said.

"Thank you!" Haruka said, happily. "Now…where were we? Oh dang. I forgot now! See what you did?"

"Not our fault…" the three others said in unison.

Is there something special about Reyna? Do the people in this story represent real people? Will those three ever stick to their lines? Did anyone notice that they weren't followig the script? Is Brenton fine or what?! Ahem…Find out in the next part of Peace: A TOTALLY Inaccurate Sailor Moon Fanfic, "You're Still Reading This Junk?"


	2. You're Still Reading This Junk?

Inside jokes for this chapter:  
1) The writer is morally against dresses.  
2) Pretzels are yummy.  
3) The writer LOVES ice cream!!!!!!!!!  
4) Don't ask. You're better off. 

Part 2: You're Still Reading This Junk?

"I'm not going to wear it!" Reyna yelled at Brenton.

"Why not? Everyone at school has to wear it," Brenton replied, holding up the girls' school uniform.

"But look at it! It's a dress!"

"No…it's a skirt."

"Skirt…Dress…all the same to me. Haruka gets to wear pants!" Reyna yelled.

"Yes, but you're not Haruka."

"I'm not wearing it and that's final!"

The next day, Reyna stood in front of her mirror, looking herself over. She wore the male version of the uniform.

"I told you I wouldn't wear it!" Reyna said, smiling at the camera.

"I think you would have looked pretty in a dress," Brenton said. Reyna spun around and looked at Brenton. After a few seconds with a surprised look on her face, she glared at him.

"You aren't gunna get me that easily," Reyna said.

"Darn," Brenton said. "Well, I guess I should leave now. I'll see you Monday at school."

"Wait," Reyna said, grabbing his wrist. "Who's gunna show me around town?"

"I know some people who would be perfect for that," Brenton said. He walked over to her phone and picked it up. He dialed a number and waited.

"Hi, Mamoru!" Brenton said. "No. Yes, I'm fine. You? Great. Listen. I have a friend from America and…yeah. You will? Great! Her name is Reyna ______." Pause "Uh…no comment. heh. No. I'll tell you later, okay? Yeah. Thanks. Bye."

"One sided conversation, isn't it?" Haruka whispered. Michiru giggled a bit.

"SHHHHHH!" The three others watching said.

"Who was that on the phone?" Reyna asked.

"A guy I know. He goes to Azabu. He's really cool," Brenton said.

"Cool," Reyna stated.

"He said he'd pick you up tomorrow at 11:30 AM," Brenton explained.

"Great. Can't wait to get some new comics," Reyna said. She hugged Brenton. " Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He smiled before getting a "let go; you're choking me" look on his face. 

The next day, Mamoru took Reyna out and showed her around the town. Then he took her to a street full of shops. She ran from one window to the next. Finally she went in one shop. Mamoru ran after her, but by the time he got to the shop, she was coming out with a bag of books and a big pretzel.

"That was fast," Mamoru said, more wondering when the shop started selling large pretzels than why she was so fast at shopping.

"Of course. Thanks, Mamoru-san!" Reyna said happily.

"Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan!" two voices yelled from behind them. Reyna and Mamoru turned around. Mamoru was met by a small girl with pink hair up in two missile-like buns. When the hair left the buns it formed two fluffy pigtails.

"Chibi-usa-chan," Mamoru said. "Didn't I hear Usako with you?" Chibi-usa pointed at the ground. There was Usagi.

"She tripped," Chibi-usa said.

"Obviously," Reyna stated, bending down to help the blond girl. As she stood up, Reyna realized how much like Chibi-usa Usagi looked. Usagi looked up at Reyna. Reyna looked into Usagi's face and saw another one of those déjà vu things. A sharp pain filled her body.

"Thanks," Usagi said.

"I've gotta leave. Bye," Reyna said.

"Reyna..." Mamoru yelled after her.

"I'll find my apartment. Don't worry," Reyna said.

"Who is that, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked accusingly.

"Usako, it's not like that," Mamoru stuttered. "Brenton asked me to…oh shoot! If anything happens to her, Brenton will kill me." He ran off after Reyna. "Bye, Usako. See you later, Chibi-usa-chan."

Later, Reyna sat on the grass in the cherry blossom park Mamoru had shown her earlier. She reached into her pocket and found a letter. It was the one from Sarah. Reyna had not opened the letter yet. She was almost afraid to.

A few hundred feet away, Mamoru ran onto the scene. He saw Reyna and began walking over to her. He sat next to her. He lay back on his back and tried to catch his breath. Finally, he sat back up.

"Come on. I'll take you home," he said. "Your school starts tomorrow. You should get some rest."

"I guess. How will I get to school?" Reyna asked.

"I bet Brenton and Aya will take you," Mamoru said. "Otherwise, there is a bus stop outside your apartment. That takes you near Mugen. Then just walk the rest of the way."

"Okay," Reyna replied. "The sunset is so pretty here. I don't remember a sunset ever being this beautiful in America."

"It is pretty. Sometimes I just sit on a roof and watch, but through the cherry blossoms, it is perfect. Well, come on. Time to get home." He stood up and held a hand out to her, but she was asleep.

"Okay," Reyna said. I SAID REYNA WAS ASLEEP!! "Oh…sorry. ZzZzZzZz." ::selfsmack:: Mamoru rolled his eyes and picked her up. As he put her on her couch later, the curtains on the window opened. The light from the moon shone onto her and did as it had at her home in America. Mamoru gasped and stepped back. He blinked and saw that the light had stopped. He took a deep breath and left.

The next day, Reyna was brushing her teeth when the doorbell rang. She quickly went to the door and opened it. She saw Brenton, beckoned him in, and went to finish her teeth. A minute later, she came out in the school uniform with a bookbag in her hands. Brenton smiled.

"I still think the skirt would have been better," Brenton said.

"This is so much more comfortable, though. YOU wear a dress!" Reyna responded.

"You are a lot of trouble. You know that?" Reyna walked over and stood in front of Brenton.

"Yep, and proud of it." Brenton smiled at her. After a few seconds there was a knock at the door.

"Come on, Brenton. Let's go," Aya yelled from outside. Reyna looked away from Brenton and began walking to the door. Brenton sighed and followed.

They got to school early and went their separate ways. Reyna sat in an empty desk. A boy came over to her and said hi. She looked at him, smiled, and responded with a cheery "Hiya!" After about a minute of talking, he left. Reyna looked at the door. That instant, Hotaru walked in. Reyna waved to her. Hotaru slowly walked over.

"Hi. What's your name?" Reyna asked.

"Hotaru Tomoe," the purple-eyed girl said.

"I'm Reyna _______. It's so nice to meet you. I wanted to talk to you at that orientation thing, but I couldn't. By the way, sorry about that. I didn't mean to be rude. I just…"

"You talk a lot," Hotaru said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just excited, I guess," Reyna replied, blushing slightly. Hotaru giggled. Reyna looked around and saw that people were staring at them. After a second, she shrugged, turned back to Hotaru, and began talking again.

Later in the hall, Reyna slowly walked along. She was exhausted. As she looked up, she saw Michiru and Haruka walking down the hall. As they passed her, she bowed. Michiru giggled and stopped.

"Hi," she said calmly to Reyna as if she'd known her for a long time.

"Hello, Kaiou-sama, Tenou-sama. I heard you play violin and piano at the orientation. I also play those instruments. I hope to someday play as beautifully as you two," Reyna said. Haruka smiled and held out her hand. Reyna put her hand in Haruka's and shook it. She had stars in her eyes.

A few minutes later, Reyna was at her locker. She put a few things in and then just kind of stared at the back of the locker. Brenton saw her and walked over to her. He looked her over and gave a concerned look. He slowly walked around her. He then put his weight against the locker door and looked in to see what she was looking at.

'All these wonderful people,' Reyna thought. 'I'm so glad I came, but I wish I didn't miss Sarah and Nicole so much. Things are different here. I don't feel so out of place. Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Mamoru, Aya…and Brenton. I feel so wonderful here.'

"Man, she thinks as much as she talks!" Brenton said. "I…I mean…er…uh…" He cleared his throat. "Reyna-chan!" Reyna's head snapped up.

"Hi, Brenton," she said, smiling.

"Come on," he responded. "We'll go home now."

"I think I'll ride the bus if you don't mind."

"Of course not. I'll see you later." He slowly walked out of sight.

"I'm going home alone, aren't I?" Aya said.

"What?" Brenton exclaimed, surprised.

"I know what you're thinking, onii-chan. You're going to follow her."

"You know me way too well."

"Nah…I just read the script ahead of time like a…uh…I mean…yeah, tell me about it. Well, I better go now." ::sweatdrop:: twice…oi vey…

"Be careful, Aya!"

"I will. Don't worry."

Later, Reyna sat in the cherry blossom park she had been to the night before. She had finished her homework and was just thinking. She closed her eyes as a gentle breeze rolled over her. She felt two hands lay onto her shoulders. She leaned back a little, and she felt two lips on hers. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Who are you?" Reyna yelled.

"Brenton's stunt double," the boy said. He had red hair and purple eyes.

"You don't look anything like him!"

"So? I was the only person who volunteered."

"Oi vey," Reyna groaned. "Brenton doesn't need a stunt double for this," she screamed, "so get moving!" He quickly jumped up and ran out.

Rrrewind…dniwerrR…

She felt two hands lay onto her shoulders. She leaned back a little, and she felt herself pulled into a hug.

"What's wrong, Reyna-chan?" Brenton asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine," Reyna responded.

"You are homesick?"

"No," Reyna said, leaning into Brenton. "I'm happy right where I am."

"This is sooo sappy," Aya said.

"I know," Chibi-usa replied. "The only reason I even agreed to this was because Puu and Hotaru are in it. Not to mention I get to pick on Usage and spend time with MY Mamo-chan."

"I know why I did it," Aya said. "This gig is getting me a lot of money."

"That too," Chibi-usa said. "How about some ice cream?"

"Sounds good to me!" Aya said. Reyna jumped up.

"Ice cream?! Where?! I want some!!" she exclaimed, running around looking for ice cream.

Will Reyna ever get ice cream? Will the idiot who wrote this ever mention John Anderson again? Is this story really worth reading? Has the writer even finished her homework? Find out in the next part of Peace: A Totally Inaccurate Sailor Moon Fanfic, A Plot? Doubt It.


End file.
